18th Street gang
18th Street Gang, also known as Eighteen St., is a Los Angeles-based, largely Hispanic street gang. It is estimated that there are between 10,000 to 20,000 members of the 18th Street gang in Los Angeles County alone. The latest figures from the NDIC put 18th Street membership at around 30,000 nationwide, making it one of the biggest street gangs in the country.18th Street Gang by Alex Alonso, accessed July 7, 2006 of 18th Street Gang]] History The 18th Street Gang is one of the largest street gangs in the United States and Mexico. 18th Street originated in the 1960s near 18th Street and Union Avenue in downtown Los Angeles, California The 18th Street gang was created in the late 1960s in the Rampart area of Los Angeles. They have been described as the most violent and aggressive street gang in the country. Over the past few years, 18th Street grew quickly, but membership levels have appeared to reach a peak in many states. The 18th Street gang grew out of an older Los Angeles gang, the Clanton 14 street gang (after the street that was their home base), better known as Clanton 14 by locals. In the 1940s, Clanton Street was changed to 14th Place due to the high number of zoot suit Pachucos 'hanging-out', as well as the war effort's need for simple addresses. The Clanton gang was active in Los Angeles for decades and comprised several generations of well-established Mexicans living in America; more recent Mexican immigrants, whites, blacks, and Chicanos that wanted to join Clanton were rejected. From these rejects the 18th Street gang was born. The gang has since grown to be California's most fragmented and largest street gang, with membership in the tens of thousands and many satellite gangs. Out of this, it is estimated that about 60% of its members are illegal immigrants, according to a confidential report last year by the state's California Department of Justice|Department of Justice.However, the report suffered from methodological flaws. For example, purported gang members often evade authorities by adopting multiple identities and aliases. Also, the report was largely based on field surveys conducted by law enforcement officials. Independent committees have criticized police and sheriff departments of racial profiling. Many times, law enforcement officials cannot differentiate between ethnic U.S. citizens and recently arrived immigrants, further calling into question the Justice Department's results. Hispanic activists have also criticized the report because they feel that it is mainly based on an anti-immigrant backlash that has been an integral component of the public discourse since September 11, 2001. Nevertheless, these same groups do acknowledge the existence of a growing "gang problem" in their communities but argue that it is domestically based. "Southern California's Largest Gang Aims for Dominance", The Los Angeles Times November 17, 1996 While the majority of the gang's activities occur in Los Angeles, the gang is active throughout the United States and other countries, including Canada, Mexico. The gang is divided into five subsets or 'sides': North, East, South, West and South Central Los Angeles . Furthermore, each side has its own cliques or mini gangs. 18th Street gangsters are traditionally rivals with the Mara Salvatrucha. Other rivals include Florencia 13, 38th Street Gang, Temple Street 13, Clanton 14, Madrid, and the Black P. Stones (Jungles). The gang was recently documented in Gangsters from 18 shown on the Crime Investigation Network. The gang was featured in an episode of Numb3rs, in which they were named the 18th Street Mexicali. The gang was also referred to in an episode of Shark as the 18th Street posse. Featured also in the show Gangland, as seen on the History Channel. Also in a scene in the movie Domino. Membership and hierarchy Membership was originally restricted to Mexican nationals. Today, most members are of Mexican descent, but membership has opened to people of other backgrounds, including: African American, Middle Eastern, Asian American, and Native American. The gang has a loose hierarchical structure. Although the gang is well networked throughout the United States, and Mexico, there is no known central leadership nationally. Cliques generally function independently, but will join forces when combating rival gangs or police. Gang markings As with most gangs, 18th Street gang members can be easily identified by their tattoos. A common identifier is the number 18 ( ), which is usually represented in the Roman numeral (X8)(XVIII) (XV3) and sometimes they also use 666 or 99 (6+6+6=18 / 9+9=18). Some use the number 5 meaning the fifth letter of the alphabet. They also tattoo themselves with the word BEST, which stands for Barrio Eighteen STreet. Members engage in graffiti to mark their territory. Culture 18th Street gang members are required to abide by a strict set of rules. For instance, they are forbidden from using crack cocaine and other hard drugs. Failure to obey the word of a gang leader, or to show proper respect to a fellow gang member, may result in an 18-second beating, or even execution for more serious offenses. BBC News According to the LAPD, some factions of the 18th Street gang have developed a low level of sophistication and organization. The 18th Street gang is occasionally referred to as the "Children's Army" because of its recruitment of elementary and middle-school aged youth. StreetGangs.com 18th Street gang members are most often seen wearing brown or black pants and a white T-shirt. Alternatively, gang members also wear jerseys from professional sports teams. 18th Street gang members are considered highly armed and dangerous. Criminal Activity 18th Street is a well established gang that is involved in all areas of criminal activity. Some members have even become involved in producing fraudulent Immigration and Naturalization identification cards and food stamps. They also have been linked to occurrences of murder, murder-for-hire, assaults, drug trafficking, extortion, vandalism, drug smuggling, prostitution, robbery, weapons trafficking, as well as other crimes. Location The majority of 18th Street cliques operating throughout the United States and abroad are the result of Los Angeles members migrating to other areas and establishing cliques under their leadership. Members originally from Los Angeles and the Hollywood area tend to be more respected than those in other areas. 18th Street cliques have been identified in 37 states and the District of Columbia in the United States, as well as 10 foreign countries. The globalization of this gang has spread across to countries such as Honduras. In some cases, a gang member from Los Angeles may be deported back to Honduras and becomes recognized as a "true gangster" from the streets of Hollywood, and may spread the culture to followers there. Cliques or "Sets" list of few Cliques in the Los Angeles area (some country/world wide) Main rivals Their main rivals are: *MS-13 *38th Street gang *12th Street *Florencia 13 *crazy riders or CRS *Temple Street 13 *white fence *Diamond street *play boys *Dead end *Flores Notes & References External links *18th Street Gang in Los Angeles County *BBC News: Gang life tempts Salvador teens *BBC News: El Salvador swoops on street gang *PBS Wide Angle: 18 With a Bullet 18th Street Gang in El Salvador * Category:Los Angeles area street gangs Category:Modern street gangs Category:Hispanic gangs Category:Sureños de:18th Street Gang fa:گنگ خیابان هیجدهم fr:18th Street Gang ja:エイティーンス・ストリート・ギャング